Daddy loves me
by FFLover31
Summary: Pan and her father had a fight. She needs to go to that party but he doesn't understand. Pan hates her father for that and thinks he's uncool. But an accident changes the whole situation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is my first story and tried my really best. It will be a teenielike but I hope you think it's funny because I had much fun writing.

**Chapter 01: The sleepover**

Pan and Bra sit at their usual place. They eat their breakfast and they talk about the last sale on the fun&fashion-store where they got such cool clothes. Suddenly Nora comes to them. She is one of the coolest girls in school and everyone wants to be her friend.

"Hey girls", she says, "There'll be a sleepover at my home tomorrow and I decided that you are cool enough to come."

Bra looks at her. "Who do you think you are? If you ask me it's more like you are cool enough to hang out with us."

Pan just tries to swallow her thoughts and smile. Being friends with Nora would really better her reputation. For everyone at school she is that tomboyish girl who could kick everyone's asses if she wants to. She scares the people. Especially boys. No one would date her that way. Okay, she is only 12 and according to her parents dating is not a matter for girls that age but what will be in 3 or 4 years. It takes long to change a reputation like hers. She should start and being nice to an asshole she can't even imagine why anyone likes her is the start.

"You are so funny, girls. But missing that would do you and your boyfriend over there no good.", Nora says.

"Hey, there's no reason to insult me.", Pan says and Nora steps back and looks a bit scared.

"Keep calm you two.", Bra interrupts them."We are going to come, Nora. But make sure you don't ever annoy us again. I'm tired of this."

So it's settled. They will go to a sleepover tomorrow. That will be fun.

As Pan comes home for school her father is sitting on the computer writing something Pan don't even care enough about to look what it is. She puts her bag into her room and she runs to her dad and hugs him.

"Hey, daddy. Where's Mum?"

"Your Mom is at the supermarket." he says as he keeps working. He doesn't even care a bit for Pan.

"I'm hungry.", Pan says expectantly. But Gohan doesn't react.

"I'm so hungry. I am almost starving, father.", Pan says even more expectantly.

Gohan looks at her and stands up: "Let's have a look in the fridge. I can only give you some Lasagna from yesterday. We'll eat when your mom comes back."

Pan gets some warmed up Lasagna but it still tastes good. She doesn't know if she should ask her mother for permission or her father. After a short time of thinking she decides to ask her father. He is the nicer parent. Her mother always fights with Pan about this and that. Her father is a gentle person. He doesn't fight or shout much and he is usually nice or he is deepens into his work. After eating Pan goes to her daddy.

"Daddy. There's a sleepover at Nora's tomorrow. Can I go there?", She asks in her best daddys-little-princess-voice.

Gohan looks at her. He seems to think if he can allow her that without the accordance of his wife or something.

"Aren't you writing a maths exam on monday,Pan?", Gohan asks.

Shit! Pan totally forgot that. She promised to study for this exam because she failed the last one. He will not allow her to go. No she needs to try to turn that around somehow.

"Yeah, but I can study after that and I already...", Pan says

"You didn't study Pan. You've made some mischief the whole week. You need the weekend to prepare yourself for that exam.", Gohan explains in a quite voice.

"But daddy. It's Nora. She is the most popular girl at school. It's so important to go there.". Pan says.

"No, it is important to study for your exam. You've already failed the last one. You promised me to study.", Gohan says

"But that's so unfair.", Pan whines.

"It's not. Listen: You can go to the next sleepover. I promise.", Gohan says.

"She will not invite me again if I won't come this time without a reason.",Pan rebels.

"Then tell her that you need to study. She will understand.", Gohan says.

"I should tell her what? If I do that I'm going to be the biggest nerd ever.", Pan complains.

Gohan looks at her with a strange look: "Are you sure this girl is your friend?"

Now Pan gets really mad: "Are you kidding me? How the hell did you survive as a teenager when you're just talking shit."

"That's no way to talk to your parent, Pan. All I want is you to keep your promise and study. It's not like you're doing that for me. YOu need good grades to get a good job later.", Gohan says in an more certain voice.

"Gosh, have you ever been cool in your life?", Pan says and goes to her room while Gohan leaves this unanswered.

Pan throws herself on her bed. Of course she will do what her daddy says but she can't believe how mean he was. But now she wonders how her father was back when he was 12. Her grandpa always says that her father was fighting with them and that he was really strong but Pan couldn't believe that. All she can imagine is a thin bookworm who doesn't have a girlfriend or friends or anything. A bit like in the movies and now he became a scholar from that little nerd he was back than. It must be more like that, mustn't it? It seems like she will never really know but what's worse she is going to be just as uncool as she described her father. Jeez! Being a teenager must be the most difficult thing a human being can go through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Sneaking out**

Pan takes out her mobile phone and wrote a message to Bra.

_Dad doesn't let me go._

_Sorry, but I'll pass._

Bra texts back immediately.

_What do you mean?_

_Won't go there alone._

_You need to come._

Pan:

_Can't go._

_What should I do?_

Bra:

_Sneak out._

_Did this a thousand times._

Pan:

_What?!_

_My Mom would kill me._

Bra:

_But if you won't come Nora'll hate you._

Pan thinks. Would she be able to sneak out without her parents noticing. Maybe if everyone sleeps but wouldn't it be too late. Pan should give it a try first. She should try to sneak out today and if she gets caught it wouldn't be that bad. Nora's sleepover will be at 9:00pm. That is a time when nobody at home is sleeping. SO Pan will try to sneak out today at 8:30. Just as some kind of rehearsal.

After Pan told Bra about her plan Bra agreed to meet with her. Now Pan must just go through dinner well. She is still pissed because of her uncool dad. Her mom sits down looking at both of them.

"What happened?", She asked looking really surprised.

"Dad won't let me go to the sleepover at Nora's. He'd rather keep me here to become as boring as he is.", Pan says.

Videl looks at Gohan like wtf and he sighs.

"Aren't you overdoing a bit, Dear?", Gohan asks to Pan.

But Pan doesn't answer and runs up into her room. She won't talk to her dad. Maybe that would turn everything around because he can barely take it. Gohan was looking down on his food.

"Let her be.", Videl says,"Being dramatic is part of becoming a teenage girl. She won't stop."

"Yuhu, that's gonna be fun.", Gohan says sarcastically.

Pan walks down to her parents and looks at them angrily.

"I'm going to bed now.", she says and tries to sound pissed off.

"Good night.", Videl says without looking at Pan.

Gohan stands up and goes to Pan. He knees to be nearly as little as Pan is.

"Listen, Pan..",he tries to say but Videl interrupts him with just saying Gohan.

"Good night,Dear.", he says and tries to give his daughter a kiss on her forehead but she steps back and runs up into her room.

Pan gets into her room. She lies things on her bed and covers them with her blanket to make it look like she's still there. Then she opens her window and flies out. Then she covers that with the curtain and flies away. It is always a good feeling to have the fresh air on her face while flying very fast. She flies to Bra's house and knocks on Bra's window and waves. Bra comes out.

"Very good.", Bra says, "Did anybody notice you're gone?"

"No."

"Fine, then where do we go."

"Really girls.", they hear a familiar voice asking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Bulma's invention**

Shit! They got caught. They turned around and there he is. Flying there and looking at them. It is Trunks. Trunks is bra's older and cuter brother, He is a really lovely person. A smart and reeaally good-looking guy who catches every woman's eye. Pan had a crush on him once but not anymore or maybe a bit. Trunks and Pan are good friends and maybe she gets him to not say anything.

"Girls, what are you doing?", Trunks asks reproachfully.

"Gosh, Trunks. You scared us. What the hell do you want?". Bra asks him and looks angrily.

"Aren't you two grounded?", Trunks asks.

"What are you grounded for?", Pan asks Bra.

"Well, I called my mom an old hag while we had argument.", Bra says like it is normal to do so.

"So you two sneaked out.", Trunks says while he is almost laughing.

"You are mean.",Pan says and now she's really sad Trunks laughs at her.

"Pan, I didn't mean to be..."Trunks tries to apologize.

"Of course not. You just think I'm a little girl like everybody. No one takes serious what I say because you are all so 'grown up', you overweening assholes."

Pan was really mad. Trunks looks at her and Bra looks at her pink nails and isn't even interested in what Pan just said. Now Trunks has a more gentle look.

"I'm sorry.", he says now smiling at Pan which makes her blush. "Listen, I won't tell anybody you sneaked out if you stay here around this house. Is that a deal?"  
He puts his hands on Pan's shoulders and smiles as Pan nods. Pan's face is still red like the morning sun.

"Don't be mad anymore, okay?", Trunks says gently.

"Yeah."

"What about me?", Bra asks.

"Who cares what you do?", Trunks says now in an annoyed voice. And Bra just looks at him angrily. That's what's called family love.

"Hey, Pan. My Mom has a new invention. It is so cool. She says it can teleport you to everywhere you want.", Bra says impressed.

"Sounds great."

They fly to a big garage where Bulma always invents things and keeps them here. Bra unlocks it and they see it. There is a machine control panel and behind that there is a chamber with glass front. The inlay is from metal and there are some kind of lenses on the bottom and on the top.

"Wow.", Pan says,"This looks like we are in Star trek."

"Want to try it out?", Bra asks.

"Is it safe?", Pan asks.

"Mom says it's a prototype but why should it be dangerous?", Bra asks.

"Let's try it out.", Pan says because actually she is curious.

Bra pushes some buttons and the glass of the chamber opened. Pan goes in the chamber. Bra pushes some more buttons.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just try three blocks far from here or something.", Pan answers.

Someone comes. They can hear the steps. Bra is already finished with control panel. She just pushes the last button as Trunks comes in.

"What are you doing?"

He comes in and tries to stop them. He shoves Bra aside and pushes some more buttons. Then Bra does the same and says he's a jerk and then Trunks does the same calling her an idiot. Suddenly the chamber starts to flash and made a strange sound. There is a light and Pan can't see anything.

"What's going on?", Pan asks.

"Pan.", Trunks says and goes to the chamber. He tries to open it with his hands."Can you hear me?"

"Help!", Pan shouted and the light grows brighter.

Trunks turns into a Supersayin and smashes the glass door but there was no Pan. He can't believe she is gone and he hopes she is safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Pan is gone**

"She's gone.", Trunks says and turns around to Bra."What have you done?"

"ME! I haven't done anything. It's your fault Mom's machine is broken.", Bra says.

"Are you kidding me? Pan is gone. Do you know what that means?", Trunks says.

"It means you're in trouble.", Bra says.

"What?! ME,why?!", Trunks asks.

"You are the older one, aren't you?", Bra asks.

"But it was you who used Mom's machine without permission.", Trunks says angrily.

"ME! It was Pan's idea to try it out.", Bra says.

"I don't believe that."

"Well, I am Daddy's little girl so I won't get any trouble.", Bra smiled mischievously.

"Your best friend just disappeared and all you care for is whose fault it is."

"C'mon, Trunks. It's a teleporter. She must be around here somewhere.", Bra says without worrying.

Someone comes near. They can't hear that person because of their argument. That all was really loud. Bra and Trunks at the machine. The crash. The argument. Of course this loudness might wake up people around and who wouldn't be angry to be waked up this way.

"Oh, you stupid little... Can't you ever listen while someone is talking. That wasn't a teleporter. That was Mom's first try for a time-machine."

"Oh no. That means Pan can be stuck somewhere in the middle ages.", Bra shouted.

"Now you understand."

"Pan is somewhere all alone. She must be in danger. She must be afraid. Oh What a pity. She'll be attacked by Knights. Oh, That's all your fault.", Bra says to Trunks.

"That's not true.", Trunks says.

"Actually it is.", someone intervenes them.

"Dad?!"

Meanwhile Gohan knocks at Pan's door.

"Pan, I want to give you some cookies because you haven't had much for dinner."

There was no sound. Nothing.

"C'mon, you need eat something."

Still no sound.

"Well, I will still come in and give you the cookies. Even though you won't talk to me."

Gohan comes in and stands a plate with cookies on her desk. Then he looks at the bed. He can't locate Pan's ki here. He can't locate it at all. She really must be far away. Gohan takes the blanket and there is no one as he thought.

"Videl", he shouted, "I'm going to look for Pan. She sneaked out."

As Videl says What Gohan already flies out of the window."Wait for me.", She says to herself and goes after him.

"What have you two done?", Vegeta shouted at them, "You crashed your mother's machine!"

"It was that way...", Trunks says and tells Vegeta what happened.

"So you allowed them to go in here?", Vegeta says looking at Trunks.

"Me! No, that was..", Trunks tries to say while Bra just says HAHA all the time.

"But we have a bigger problem. Pan is gone. She is gone. Stuck somewhere in the past.", Trunks says and bra nods next to him.

"I don't care for Gohan's dumbed down child.", Vegeta says.

"But, Daddy. Pan's my best friend.", Bra whines.

"Well, I can't do anything. You need to ask your mother when she comes back from her whatever."

Suddenly Trunks mobile phone rings.

Trunks: _"Trunks here. Who's there?"_

Gohan: _"Hey, Trunks. It's has sneaked out. Is she with Bra and you?"_

Trunks: _"Oh, Gohan. Er... Pan... she is...Well, come to me and we'll explain."_

Gohan: _"Explain? What? Did something happen to her?"_

Trunks:_ "Just come here, Gohan."_

Gohan: _"Okay?!"_

Gohan flies faster. Something is wrong he knows it.

"Wait!" he hears his wife screaming.

"Videl, Trunks knows where Pan is. We need to go tp Bulma's house. I will go first and you'll follow me than.", Gohan says and flies faster.

"Gohan, wait.", Videl says but Gohan is already gone.

Videl can't fly as fast as Gohan can but he can't even wait a minute. Now she can run after him. Saiyajins are making much trouble.

Gohan arrives and there are Trunks and Bra looking at him.

"Where is Pan?", he asks.

"Well, I don't know how to say.", Trunks says

"She is gone. She is stuck somewhere in the past. We don't know how to get her back.", Bra says.

"What?!"

"We used that time-machine-thing and then Trunks came and then it all crushed and we don't know how to repair it.", Bra says.

"I will try.", Gohan says suddenly.

"What?!", Trunks asks.

"You will help me to repair it and maybe we'll get it work again and then we'll get her back.", Gohan says.

"Okay.", Trunks nods.

"I will help to.", Bra says.

"You want to work?", Trunks asks like he can't believe it.

"Shut up.", Bra says and they go to work.

Pan Wakes up in town. She mustn't be far from Bra's. But it's not evening anymore. Her parents must have already noticed she is gone. That's not good. She must go home fast but something is strange about Satan City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: The bank robbers

Something is wrong about Satan City. There are pictures of Mr Satan everywhere and everyone talks about him being a hero even more than they usually do. It looks like there is something to celebrate or there was something to celebrate and they just didn't tidy up yet. But as far as Pan knows nothing special happened. Pan walks through town noticing that all the cars and things look like older technology. Suddenly a loud noice bothers Pan's thoughts. She hears the police cars driving to the bank. There are robbers. They have hostages and they shoot at the cars. The police men hide behind the cars and one has a megaphone in his hands.

"Police, Release you hostages and come out! You're encircled!", screams the police man into the megaphone but the five men who are the robbers just shoot.

Ne'er do wells! Looks like Pan needs to help. Her parents must wait. A few minutes less or more won't matter. She will have the same trouble. So Pan runs ahead and jumps above one of the police cars. She stands in front of the robbers ready to fight.

"What a you doing there, girl?!", the police man shouts into his megaphone.

"Oh, Shut up! I did this a thousand times.", Pan says not knowing why the police man is worried.

Then Pan turns to the robbers: "So you better drop the guns, release the hostages and give up. That saves us a lot of time."

The robbers laugh. The one on the front without any hostages must be the leader. The other four hold guns at people's heads. No the leader made one step to Pan.

"And if we won't? What will a little brat like you do?", he says.

"Okay, it was your choice.", Pan says and smiles.

"Oh please little girl, go back to your mommy or I'll blow you away!", He says in a threatening voice and hold up his gun.

But Pan doesn't want to go away and the Police man makes a strange fearful sound. Pan sighs. Why do they never want to have it the easy way. Pan goes ahead fast and at the same moments the leader shoots but Pan a avoids every bullet. Then the other robbers shoot at her because they get panick. Pan jumps over the leader and lands with on the face of one of the robbers with her feet. One hostage is free ands goes back in the bank to save hisself. The robber on the right gets a kick from Pan and flies back to the wall while the second hostage runs into the bank, too. The next one gets her fist. she flies to between the last two of the robber gang and smashes her elbows in their faces. The leader gets a ki-blast but he runs away and the others follow him to their minibus while the hostages try to escape from them. They start the car but Pan jumps on it to keep their track. The police tries to follow. Pan bumps her fist into the roof of the car. There was a big hole but the robbers drive on until they are out of town while Pan still tries to smash their car without an explosion. Even though they are out of town she can still hear the police. The robbers open the window a bit and one of them holds a gun out.

"Dare you shooting.", Pan says.

"Ahh, the monster girl!", he shouts and closes the window.

Monster girl! That is what they call Pan behind her back at school. She hates that name. It's not like she is a monster. She is a cute girl but just because she fights to help the police she is called a monster. Is being different really the same thing as being a monster. Pan doesn't know but she hates to be called names and be uncool while she is so great. And they would all think the same if they'd know her. Suddenly Pan reminds Nora's party. She must go there. Maybe she can hide from her parents until tomorrow. She will have trouble anyway. So she'll give it a try.  
Pan looks up. The road is bumpy and there is a lake at a deeper place to the left. And in front of them there is a cliff. Pan leaves the car and flies ahead and then a bit to the left. Who cares for the robbers? What a beautiful lake. Suddenly she hears something from behind and feels something big from behind and falls down in the water in pain.

Gohan stares at the control panel's inlay for about 15 minutes. He is concentrated and doesn't say anything. Trunks stands leaning against the wall looking worried. While Bra looks around and turns to Gohan.

"Why don't you do something?", Bra complains.

"He is thinking. Stop bothering him.", Trunks says to Bra.

Suddenly Videl comes in and looks around: "Where is Pan?"

"The kids brought her to somewhere in the past and I'm trying to repair this thing and get her back.", Gohan says without any expression.

"What!?", Videl asks. "Is she okay?"

"We don't...know.", Trunks says sadly.

He looks at Videl. There are tears in her eyes. She is really worried. Videl looks at Gohan as he stands up.

"Do you know how it works?", Videl asks Gohan hopefully.

"I'm not sure. But I'll find it out. Trunks, come here and try to help me. Bra, go and search for blueprints or instructions. They might help.", Gohan says.

"Got it.", Bra says.

"Calm down, Videl. We gonna find her.", Gohan says gently.

Bra runs in her house and goes up to her mother's office. She tries to open it but it was locked.

"Gosh, isn't anything working in this house.", she complains.

Then she smashes her open hands against the door and the door flies into the room.

"What are you doing?!", Vegeta asks angrily.

"I need to looks for something in Mom's office to save Pan.", Bra says.

"oh, this blasted girl makes more problems than she's worth. Be quiet.", Vegeta complains and goes away.

Bra continues searching.

Pan can't breath or think. She's so shocked that she can't do anything. The car was probably falling on her. But now it's over. All over. Suddenly Pan feels a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and she can suddenly feel the rest of her body going down because of the gravity. Then she suddenly can breath again. Her head lies on a slightly muscled chest and she is held cautiously as they go up. She opens her eyes and sees a boy. A really cute one. With black hair and round soft face. In the other hand he holds the car with four fingers at the hole Pan has made before.  
The boy kinda lets the car fall from 10cm above the ground. Then he takes Pan's legs with his other hand so he kinda holds her like a princess. Then he sees the police coming and flies a bit on and hides behind a big rock 200 meters away. He leans Pan gently against the rock and looks in her face.

"Are you okay?", he asks smiling at her.

Pan rubs her eyes and looks at the boy. She smiles:"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: The boy's name

The boy stands up and tries to spy the police.

"Don't worry. The police will take care of everything from now.", the boy says.

"I'm not worrying.", Pan says.

The boy turns around and looks at Pan. He smiles a wide happy smile. That is so cute. Then he sits down next to Pan looking at her.

"So, why did they kidnap you?", the boy asks.

Kidnap!Does this guy really think Pan was kidnapped just because she is a girl. What an ignorant bastard. Pan stands up in anger and steps in front of the boy and bows down to him so that they are face to face. She looks at him angrily.

"I wasn't kidnapped! I was trying to stop them! I'm not an idiot who can't help herself! Why are boys so ignorant! That's so mean! Do you really think a girl can't fight!? I was just in trouble because I didn't pay attention for one second!", Pan shouted at the boy.

The boy seems cowed and blushes. He sinks down as he sits and bites his lips nervously. He looks at Pan from down bellow. Pan did it again. That is the reason why boys doesn't like her. She is so...authoritarian. Well, that is the nice word to say it. She scares boys. Even that boy who saved her. Even that boy who is so damn cute. Pan straightens her body up and sighs but suddenly the boy stands up, too.

"I'm sorry.", he says. " Guess, I was really mean... I mean you're right why shouldn't girls fight." The boy bows down as a gesture of his apology. He seems to be so polite.

"It's... fine. Really.", Pan smiles and blushes herself.

The boy smiles back.

That is a reaction Pan would never expect from a boy. He is so nice to her and he doesn't seem to be scared. He really apologizes and smiles at her without any fear in his eyes. He is kinda cute and Pan likes him already.

"So, you're talking about fighting. Does that mean you do martial arts?", the boy asks looking very interested.

"What else should I mean? I don't want to show off but I'm pretty strong, you know. But you can fly so fast I didn't even see you coming. You must be good yourself.", Pan says.

The boy looks at her like she has a gun and is about to shoot him. He seems even more nervous than he was before: "You know about flying?"

"Of course. I can fly really fast, you know. I was training that since I was really little. 3 years old or something. I flew around the world so many times.", Pan notices she shows off while she talks and tries to not look too priggish.

"Sound like you're really into it.", the boy smiles at her again, "How about a race? I haven't been training that long but I guess I can still keep up with you."

"A race? Isn't that a bit childish?", Pan asks.

The boy looks confused. "But we Are kids, are we?"

"Well... we are.. of course... but", Pan doesn't know what to say.

"So What's the matter?! It's fun.", the boy says.

Pan sighs: "Fine."

If that boy wants a race he'll get a race. The race goes around the world once. They should fly high so that they can not be seen. The one who is back at this rock first is the winner. Very simple. They get in position and then they jump high and fly. Pan tries to fly as fast as she can. The wind already whips into Pan's face so that is hurts. She doesn't want to lose but the boy is so damn fast. Pan tries to concentrate her ki and gets even faster. It feels like the wind tries to set her back. Her face grows cold and numb but the boy is still faster. It is like he doesn't even try. Pan can barely reach his feet as he stops and Pan almost barches into him. Pan sees the rock down bellow.

The boy turns around smiling. "I've won."

Pan is exhausted and her breath feels heavy and hurts. "You're damn fast", the girl gasps.

"You, too." The boy says. "I actually never met a kid who has the ability to fly before. And this race was fun."

"Yeah, it was.", Pan says as her breath calms down slowly.

They get down and sit down leaning at the rock. "So, can you tell me where Nora Miller lives?"

"I don't know who Nora Miller is.", the boy says.

"How couldn't you know her?! Are you blind at school or aren't you living in Satan City?", Pan asks.

"Well, I'm not living in Satan City and I take lessons at home so I don't know this Nora-girl.", the boy says.

"You are not at school?! But that means that you mustn't know to many people your age.", Pan says.

"Don't really know any. I've seen a few in towns but...",the boy says.

"What a rubbish.", Pan interrupts him, "What horrible parents would keep their kid at home so it can't make any friends?!"

"You misunderstand that. My mum is a good mum and my dad... he was an amazing dad, too.", the boy says looking sadly.

"OH!", Pan doesnt want to say anything about this anymore so she changes the topic. "So, why are you in Satan City?"

The boy looks surprised. "Ahm... My mum needs to buy clothes and stuff. My brother is very little and he is growing so fast. Mum told me to occupy myself somehow."

"You got a little brother?", Pan asks. "A little you must be awfully sweet. As you are such a cute boy yourself."

The boy blushes and stares at the ground. It's easy to see that he doesn't talk to girls anyway. But he is really cute, especially that nervous. He opens his mouth as if he wants to say something but then he closes it again. Then he takes a deep breath.

"I'll help you find this Nora.", he finally says something.

Pan smiles and jumps up. "Really?! But isn't your mother worrying about you?"

The boy stands up, too. "No, she'll need a very long time."

They fly back to town and then they looked after a police man. It takes its time. But then they find one.

"Aren't you the girl that interfered the bank robbery.", the police officer asks.

"Don't act like you don't know me.", Pan says angrily.

The police officer looks confused. "However, you and your friend really helped us."

Then the boy asks the police officer. "Can you tell us where a Nora Miller lives? She is a friend of Pan."

The police officer looks into his index. "Sorry, but there is no girl existing with that name."

"What?! And a girl named Bra?" Pan asks.

"No.", the police officer says.

"But they must... they are my... that can't.", Pan doesn't get out a real sentence.

"Thank you very much." The boy says and turns to Pan. She almost cries. How can that be. Where is Bra? And Nora. Where is she? Why doesn't her friends exist? Pan's heart beats so fast and she needs to cry.

"Don't cry!", the boy says, "We gonna find them. I'll help you. Just need to clear this up with my mum." Pan nods and wipes away her tears and the boy runs away.

The boy finally finds his mum. "Mum, can I postpone my studys for a few days?"

"What?! What should you do that for?", his mother asks angrily while she bobs his brother up and down.

"There is this girl, Pan. She needs my help. She can't find her..."

"You want to stop your studys because of a girl. Who are you, boy? You are way to young to try to impress girls or trying to be her hero.", she shouts at him.

The boy blushes and looks down stuttering. "I'm not trying... to be... I'm not trying to impress... I just want to help." Then his grows a bit louder. "And I can't see any bad in it so I'll come back soon."

The boy runs off and his mother goes after him for a few steps.

"Come back, Gohan!"

"Gohan!"


End file.
